Fresh Blood
by Reedemption
Summary: A new teacher at Mahora unwittingly supplies Evangeline with a way out of her curse. But everyone's favorite little vampire may grow far too fond of the medicine to want to give it up once the illness has passed. LEMON/overflowing with citrusy goodness!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm still making a few minor revisions, but this is just a little peek as to why I haven't posted anything new with ANIMANIA yet. Rest assured, both the next chapter for that story as well as this one are very close, most likely by the end of the weekend.

This will be a lemon. Not THIS chapter, though: the juicy stuff starts in Chapter 2. And no, the original character is NOT a shameless self-insertion. I'm German, not Irish.

Mahou Sensei Negima belongs to the same guy who made Love Hina! Since I can't think of his name right off the top of my head, it obviously isn't me.

Chapter 1

The man was fairly young, perhaps mid-twenties, with coppery red hair that matched his goatee. He wore thick rimmed glasses that not only cast an eerie glow from the light of the overhead full moon, but also reflected the lit end of his cigarette every time he brought it to his lips. Spread out before him were the expansive ground of the city-sized campus, where four days from now he would begin his teaching career.

There was a distinct feeling of not being alone……and as he glanced left, then right, he saw that the 6th sense was indeed accurate.

The woman could easily be described as gorgeous, a title only enhanced by her choice of attire this evening. She was gazing out across the bridge that left the academy almost wistfully. After a few moments she was shaken from her thoughts by none other than his presence, and he realized he had been staring at her the whole time.

The young man was obviously flustered, hastily stomping out his cigarette beneath the heel of his shoe as he tried to straighten out his jacket. Despite the darkness, Evangeline could easily see that he was blushing, no doubt nervous that he had just been caught smoking on school grounds by what he assumed to be one of Mahora Academy's college students.

"Good evening, Miss….I'm John Mallory." There was a heavy Irish accent in his voice, coupled with his flaming red hair to reveal exactly what part of the globe he was from. He held out his hand, but she made no move to come any closer and shake it. It also took her a few seconds to respond.

"Good evening, Mr. Mallory. I'm…..Eva. Eva McDowell." He hadn't expected to meet too many Caucasian students here, let alone hear a British accent. But it was her smile startled him. For a split-second and in this lighting, it almost looked like she had fangs.

"Are you a student, Ms. McDowell?" He finally let his hand drop, accepting that to wait any longer would do little more than make him look like an idiot.

"Well, I should expect so, otherwise I'd have no business being here, would I?" The young man never had a chance to reply before she spun on her heel and strode off into the darkness, calling over her shoulder. "Good night, Mr. Mallory. I'd say it was a pleasure meeting you, but I haven't had enough experience to say one way or the other….."

At this, John simply didn't reply because he had no clue as to what to say.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Evangeline A.K. McDowell brushed a strand of her waist length blonde hair out of her eyes before continuing to stare out the window, completely oblivious to whatever droll topic her diminutive Professor was going on about. Her small right hand absentmindedly turned over the note that had been left in her seat before class.

It was a gorgeous day outside: cloudy, with a slight chill in the air. There was the threat of rain, too. A day perfectly suited to her vampire tastes. The fact that she had to spend it in this crowded classroom with three dozen giggling schoolgirls was enough to make her want to slaughter every living thing within a hundred mile radius. She smirked wickedly as she was left to her vivid imagination. Just for the hell of it, all anyone would find of her victims would be piles of skulls sprinkled with pink glitter. Consider it a little poetic justice for having to be around so much estrogen for so long.

And a decade earlier, she would have done just that. But then she had fallen head-over-heels for that damn Nagi Springfield. She had sought him out, pursued him mercilessly, and what did it get her? Trapped in the body of her child form, her powers sealed except for a brief reprieve when under a full moon, and completely unable to leave the grounds of this academy. And the only one who knew how to free her was nowhere to be found, forcing her to place her fate squarely upon the narrow shoulders of her twelve-year-old homeroom teacher. Negi Springfield, son of her arch nemesis and Wizard-in-training.

Evangeline kept her seat, waiting for the rest of the students to file out and make their way back to their respective dormitories. Of course there were the few stragglers, reveling in Negi's company under the guise of 'getting extra help'. The small vampire rolled her eyes, squelching her rising temper until the riffraff finally vacated the premises. Finally, when the only three left in the room were Negi, Chachamaru, and herself, she strode forward to the desk at the front of the room.

"You wanted to speak with me, Professor?" The sarcasm practically dripped from the last three syllables, but the object of her distaste didn't seem to notice. Or else he was so used to it that he didn't care.

"Evangeline, I have wonderful news! My sisters sent me a package from home, containing some journals that belonged to my Father!" Evangeline perked up suddenly, never having expected to be interested in what the shrimp had to say. But her hopes were reassured as he continued. "I've been reading them nonstop for two days, searching for anything that could help, and I've found out how to lift your curse!"

Evangeline had never remembered the last time she felt so happy. She also couldn't remember leaping over Negi's desk and hugging him as tightly as she could. But that's where she found herself, all the same. Then reality kicked in, and even though the blonde vampire let up on the hug, she kept her teacher within arm's reach in case she needed to strangle him sometime in the very near future.

"And what is needed to break the curse, precisely?" Negi physically shrank beneath her gaze, and likely would have scurried away if she wasn't gripping his shoulders so tightly.

"Well, it's a little complicated, but you need blood. And a lot of it….." Evangeline licked her lips, only half in jest.

"How much blood, precisely?" It shouldn't have been that easy…..in fact, she had already attempted this exact same method in an while trying to regain her powers.

"Well, more blood than a human body can give at once and survive….But it all has to be from the same person, and it has to be given to you willingly."

"Willingly?"

"No nervousness, no fear….they need to WANT to free you, and be okay with any of the pain that you might inflict. And if that person experiences hesitation or doubt for even a split-second, the method won't work anymore."

"So, when are you going to start letting me feed?"

"Well, I DID promise to help you…..so I suppose I could-" Evangeline cut him off in midsentence, knowing that it would be of little use to try. Despite his regular displays of bravery, he was far too afraid of having his blood sucked to keep up his defenses for as long as she would need him to.

"Wait, when you say won't work anymore, you mean I'll need to start all over, right?"

"No…..this method of breaking the curse will be useless, and another method will have to be used. Unfortunately, I have no idea what it is, and my Father never bothered to write that one down….."

"Great…..so I need to find a blood buddy…..how much of their blood will I need?"

"Six quarts. A healthy donor will give one quart each time they visit a blood bank and still be alright. If they wanted to push themselves, they could probably give you two. So you need to drink from that same person three times."

Evangeline let out a sigh of disappointment. There were very few girls in her class who could give ONE quart without passing out. And then there was the question of their states of mind. Sure, there were plenty of them that might be willing to help her, but the idea that they would be completely fearless throughout the ordeal was laughable.

Then it hit her. She knew why all the blood had to come from the same person, and why they had to be completely willing. That dirty rat…….Negi never saw the blow coming, as he was suddenly curled up on the floor and rubbing at his skull painfully, Evangeline threatening another punch.

"You insolent little shrimp! This is a bloody Match-Maker's spell!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Monday morning, and Evangeline found herself sitting in the same wretched company, albeit in a different classroom. While every other girl in her had spent the past weekend imagining what their new history teacher would be like, and whether or not he would be a rival for the affections they had for their homeroom teacher, the little vampire had spent those last 48+ hours dwelling on what she had learned about her curse and making a list of possible donor candidates.

Every name she had written was promptly rejected.

But then, the new History Professor strode into the room. The man she had met Thursday night, reporting dutifully for his first day of work. He started by asking the names of the last five Emperors of Japan, and promptly received the answer.

"Those who fail to learn from History are doomed to repeat it. That is both true of your everyday lives AND this class. However, it is just as admirable to have knowledge of the histories of other parts of the world. That being said: in what year did Ireland gain independence from England?"

The room was silent save for the sounds of books rustling as the students tried to find the proper page. It didn't take them long to realize that their Japanese History books would be of little use. When the answer was finally spoken aloud, its presenter hadn't bothered to raise her hand.

"January, 1922." Evangeline called out, boredom in her voice. It wasn't very difficult for her to know the answer: she had BEEN there, after all…..

Quite a few of her fellow classmates gasped in shock. Professor Springfield was the only person who had ever gotten her to speak in class, even though it was usually a biting remark. But no one had EVER heard her answer a question before…..

Professor Mallory studied her face for a little bit, detecting familiarity before he was forced to resort to his seating arrangement. Being the only Caucasian girl in his class, it wasn't too terribly difficult to find her name and matching school photo. And again, that British accent.

"Thank you, you're absolutely correct, Miss……McDowell?" He studied her face again before continuing. "You don't happen to have an older sister, do you?"

Instead of answering, Evangeline opted to rest her chin in her right palm and give him her most enigmatic smile. All of the pieces in her complicated little puzzle had just fallen into place. An older, but still considerably young male would make the best donor. Besides, he was fairly handsome.

Evangeline now had a suitable target, and if everything went according to plan she would soon be free of this damned curse once and for all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Seriously people? 147 hits and NO ONE has anything to say?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sunday night found John standing on the balcony of his apartment in nothing but a pair of Flogging Molly boxer shorts, smoking a cigarette. It was going on Midnight and he had a class to teach in the morning, but try as he might he just couldn't sleep. It wasn't that his new teaching position was stressful. In fact his first few weeks had been rather uneventful.

This was to be somewhat unexpected considering the young women that made up his class. Chefs, scientists, magicians, actresses, ninjas….there was even a robot. And NOBODY seemed to notice! This shouldn't have been any more surprising than the fact that the homeroom teacher for class 3A was merely a child, but this was a fact that John himself was already familiar with. Then there was the pale girl who sat in the window seat of the front row. Her school uniform didn't match any of the other students'. In fact, it looks like it had to be over 60 years old. And when he turned his head just right and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, he could SWEAR he could see right through her….

And then there was Evangeline A.K. McDowell. She was always watching him. Of course _all_ of his students were expected to pay attention to their professor, but with the young Englishwoman it was different. He could almost _feel_ those vivid green eyes boring into the back of his skull. Every now and then he'd hear her voice as if it were whispered in his ear, but as he spun around startled it was obvious that and Evangeline had remained silent. He'd do his best to regain his composure while Ms. McDowell just sat there smiling her enigmatic little smile.

John ground out the butt of his cig and went inside to brush his teeth and turn in for the night. But even as he lie down in his bed, staring up at the Beatles black light posters affixed to the ceiling, sleep wouldn't come. Even as thoughts of his blonde student filled his head, he tried to justify them with the idea that he was simply fixated upon her older sister, whom he had not seen since his first night here. He knew how inappropriate it was for a teacher to think about a student so obsessively. But even with this admission being made, he couldn't find peace of mind enough to go to sleep. This wasn't the only problem, either.

That feeling of unease had returned. The feeling that he was not alone; not quite that someone nearby were watching him; more along the lines that they were sharing the same personal space unannounced. John got to his feet, pacing the spacious bedroom, turning on the lights in the living room, kitchen, bathroom, even going so far as to check the closets and underneath the four-poster bed.

It was highly unlikely that anyone could access his room from the balcony. It was the third floor, after all. He checked anyway. And that's where he found her.

She was standing on the railing, barefoot, wearing a billowing black cape with red lining, and what appeared to be a lacy black nightgown that not only matched, but also seemed very familiar. John recalled the style being referred to as Gothic Lolita, or something along those lines. Her long golden hair fanned out around her head in the gentle breeze as she looked out upon the campus grounds.

John stood there for a few moments, staring at her in an attempt to identify the intruder, before announcing his presence with a cough. She didn't seem startled or even concerned that she was being addressed as she answered, keeping her gaze focused on some distant point of the school grounds as though it were commonplace to be found on a strangers third story balcony at midnight.

"Good evening Professor Mallory. Beautiful night, is it not?"

"….Evangeline?" The English accent was unmistakable, but her current stance upon the railing and in such a state of dress forced him to have doubts. Spinning nimbly on the heel of her foot, she hopped down from the rail to the floor of the balcony. It must have been a trick of the light. She appeared to have descended just a little slower than gravity demanded.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" There was something about the way she said it that made him turn without hesitation. He lead the way into the apartment, descending a few steps into the living area as he made his way towards the bathroom with the intent of grabbing his robe. By the time he came back, slightly more clothed, she had let herself in onto the raised area of the living room. She stood there admiring his apartment, still seemingly unaware that being in her Professor's residence this late at night and dressed in this manner might be inappropriate.

"Shall I show you back to your room, Ms. McDowell?" It was the only question he could bring himself to ask, completely avoiding more pressing queries such as 'what are you doing here', 'how'd you get up onto the balcony', and 'what the hell are you wearing?'. His guest strode forward, straight towards him, and didn't stop until her face was mere inches away from his. There was something very unsettling about that action just now. Even apart from the boldness and familiarity of it.

Evangeline smiled, running her tongue along her teeth. Her very pronounced, _very_ sharp teeth. Why, he could get away with calling them _fangs_ and not meet up with much resistance. He had never seen them this close before. Even in close proximity altitude always proved a challenge. Whenever she walked past in the hallway, he always got the impression that she was fairly short. Cautiously, his gaze drifted down, past her wonderful attire, and settled on her bare feet.

She was hovering roughly twelve inches off the ground.

As she had followed him into the recessed living room, Evangeline had simply walked off the steps and never descended the rest of the way.

Evangeline smirked, her cheeks showing the faintest signs of blush. "Sorry about that, Professor….just having a little bit of fun." She suddenly dropped the remaining distance to the floor, this time with a speed agreeable to Mr. Isaac Newton. She placed a small, soft hand upon his shoulder, the nails well-attended but unpainted. Keeping her grip, as though she were afraid he'd make a run for it, she started to walk around behind his back.

"But I suppose that's fairly unnecessary, when one considers the amount of fun we're ABOUT to have…." When she met him on the other side, her firm grip kept him from leaping too far back in surprise. The fact that those well-manicured nails were now blood red was only part of the cause.

While the position of the hand on his shoulder had never changed, its owner had greatly. Where one of his students had been standing just seconds before now stood that gorgeous young woman he met on his first night here. But even with the evidence laid out quite bare before him, John still had trouble accepting the fact that Evangeline A.K. McDowell and her sister Eva were one and the same. A different answer presented itself, and even though it was just as absurd it still made far more sense, all things considered.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?"

"What gave it away?" She had meant it to be a playful and sarcastic response, but failed a bit at keeping her surprise in check. Not that he had caught on so quickly, but that he was so calm about it.

"That's right, Mr. Mallory: you're very own quiet, mild-mannered and incredibly cute student is in fact a vampire. Evangeline McDowell, The Queen of The Night, Dark Evangel, Maga Nosferatu, The Doll Master, The Disciple of Dark Tones, The High Daylight Walker, The Apostle of Destruction…." She paused her spiel for a few seconds, thinking quietly to herself. "I know there are a few more in there, but that list should suffice."

"Well, that's quite the imposing list Ms. McDowell….I'd almost think you were a most dangerous young lass after hearing it." He was still hard to tell if he was afraid or not, due to his deadpan manner. Or maybe that was just shock. Evangeline assumed her sweetest and most dejected pout.

"I can assure you Professor: I didn't choose them myself. Poor little ole me….just because a girl feeds on the blood of the living, she's automatically the spawn of Satan and deserves to be burned alive. Instead, I get cursed into that child's form you're more familiar with, and there're very few people who can help me out." She chose against continuing and trying to make it sound as though she were ENTIRELY a victim of circumstance, knowing she was already laying it on pretty thick. Anymore might just screw up the cure.

"How old are you? I ask simply to know how inappropriate our proximity is given our current states of dress…."

"Well, I myself tend to have a little trouble remembering the exact year of my birth…..I just pick 1469 whenever I need the exact year."

"You just pick?"

"Well, I know it was in the 1400s, but I simply _adore_ 69 for some reason or other….." The statement was already a little absurd to begin with, despite the added flirtatiousness of it.

"Usually when I see you, you look like you're ten years old. I don't know how appropriate it is for us to be together like this."

"That may be, Professor. But I have been ten for a _very_ long time. I'm more mature, educated, experienced, and powerful than any girl in this school, country, or hemisphere. Now, as to the reason I'm here: I want out of this curse. I can only achieve my current form during full moons. To break this curse, I need blood, and lots of it. I can't TAKE it, it must be given willfully. So, help a sister out or what?" Evangeline waited a few moments for the shock and fear. When it was obvious it wasn't coming, she asked why not.

"Well, you ARE a vampire after all….I kinda figured it was something like this. But you were nice enough to ask first. So how much do you need?" The tables had effectively turned, and now Evangeline wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Well……if we start doing this, I'm going to need to come back a few times until I get six quarts….." Again, she waited for his shock when she announced the high number. And again, nothing. Maybe he was REALLY tired….no possible way he was this cool-headed all the time.

"So, by letting you drink my blood……will I become a vampire too?"

"Not at all….if THAT were the case, there would be very few girls in your class who wouldn't have pounced on you the moment you'd walked through the door with the intent of sucking you dry. They mostly save that for Professor Springfield, though not in the manner I'm referring…."

"What about a mindless servant, devoid of free will? Because I have a class to teach in the morning, Ms. McDowell. And you do realize how seriously it goes against the ethical guidelines of this school for you to use some sort of Vampiric powers on your teacher, thus changing your grades, do you not?"

"I could make you my mindless servant even without drinking your blood Professor Mallory…."

Another question was poised upon John's lips, but before it could be delivered they found themselves to be occupied. With frightening speed Evangeline was upon him, arms snaking around his neck and pulling him close as she mashed her mouth to his. Of course it was to be expected that vampires were capable of oral feats impossible for ordinary human beings, and if there was still any doubt to her claims after her little levitation and transformation tricks, they were utterly and completely put to rest by the way she was using her tongue right now. After a few seconds of shock, he tried to reciprocate the gesture by slipping his tongue past her soft full lips. She nipped at him playfully, the sensation of her sharp little fangs reminding him exactly what he was dealing with.

"What was that for?"

"Just a little incentive, Professor….is a little blood that high of a price to pay if you get to have this nice, soft, voluptuous little vixen pressed against you the whole time?" It wouldn't do to tell him he needed to remain calm and collected throughout the process, or else focusing on keeping his wits might have the opposite effect. Like a waiter who carries full water glasses upon a tray, only spilling when he looks down at them.

"Actually, I had planned on helping you anyway Evangeline….You ARE my student, after all. What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't do everything I could to help you?" Excellent. Everything was set in place, now it simply needed a strong hand to guide them through to the conclusion.

She pushed him backwards across the room, smilingly slyly and with a mischievous gleam in her eye throughout the entire journey. In no time at all his bed bumped into the back of his knees and he fell backwards. He easily could have halted himself in a sitting position had his visitor not pressed further, pinning him on his back by the shoulders before climbing up onto the bed with him, straddling his waist. She felt incredibly light.

Her nightgown rode up a little as she straddled him, giving a very nice view of her panties which she chose not to rectify.

Being bitten was at the same time both exactly and nothing like what he expected it to be. There was a sharp little pain that almost felt like burning for a few seconds before it turned into a much more pleasant kind of warmth. Rather quickly the heat began to spread, coursing through his veins to every part of his body, even the tips of his fingers and toes. The initial pain faded quickly to nothing more than a distant memory as he basked in the new sense of tingling, only helped along by the feel of so much bare flesh and silk pressing against his body.

Evangeline was moaning softly as she drank, eyes closed in a look of absolute bliss. It had been a long time since she'd been allowed so much blood so freely. There was also the little matter of no two people tasting the same, and she had been lucky enough to find a particularly tasty subject. But then her victim's hands began to roam. While his initial relaxed grip upon her waist over the nightgown had been acceptable, he soon lost himself to the intimacy of the moment and allowed his fingers to trace slowly up her spine.

Her first instinct was to pull back and deliver an inhumanly vicious slap before she brought her indignity into check, reminding herself how badly she needed him calm and complacent. Letting the perv cop a feel would be a small price to pay in regaining her dark powers. There'd be plenty of time to dispatch punishment then.

But then he kept going, losing himself to the pleasurable new sensations she was subjecting him to. John wasn't even completely aware of his actions as his hands slipped around her sides, trailing over the wonderful lacy silk of her gown before taking two generous handfuls of her perfect breasts, squeezing firmly.

Evangeline's fangs remained firmly imbedded in her Professor's throat even as she gasped, her hot breath washing over the twin open wounds. Chills spread all throughout his body, causing him to involuntarily squeeze harder.

She couldn't remember the last time she was touched like this. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. She could remember EXACTLY when she had been touched, where she was at the time, and who she was with. But it had simply been so long since she was touched by someone other than the servants in her dimensional resort.

Evangeline continued to feed as his hands drifted slowly lower, trailing over her belly, causing her to shiver at the touch. She continued to feed even as his fingers slipped up under the hem of her gown, teasing along the waistband of her black silken panties. It wasn't until those same questing fingers crept down the inside of the warm, slightly damp material that she stopped drinking, even though her fangs were still embedded. Her eyes were open wide as she tried to determine if it was panic or anticipation that left her frozen in place.

Fingertips grazed the tender little button of her clit, and it took all of her self-control not to scream.

This was much farther than she had planned on taking things tonight. It wasn't as if Evangeline were completely inexperienced: quite the contrary. Over the course of the past six centuries, there were countless times in which she allowed herself the pleasure of playing with her food. Besides, he _was_ pretty handsome. Then she considered just HOW willing this might make her chosen blood donor. With that her mind was made up and as she pulled her fangs lightly out of John's neck to look him in the eyes, his sudden embarrassment and apologetic tone was completely unnecessary.

"Oh dear…..I'm sorry Evangeline, I seem to have lost my head there for a moment."

"Well, I seem to have found it for you Professor…." Evangeline stuck her tongue between her fangs playfully as she ran her fingers over the bulge in the front of his boxers. Words of objection were lost to him as her fingers slipped below his waistband, returning the favor from earlier. The vampire slowly peeled back and pulled down his boxers, freeing his erection. She licked her lips as she ran a finger slowly up and down his length, circling the tip every time she reached it. John eyed her teeth warily, the thought of a fanged blowjob sending chills down his spine.

She didn't give him the chance to dwell on the pros and cons of that idea as she raised herself up a little and slid those silky black panties down to her knees. It was dark in the room, the only real illumination being the light of the full moon streaming through the open balcony door. But the moonlight still glistened off of her juicy folds, tight, shivering petals of wet pussy teased the tip of his throbbing shaft, her honey flowing freely now and running down his length.

She melted slowly down onto his shaft, nearly purring as she felt its width spreading her tight little sex wider and wider, each inch pressing so painfully slowly into her quivering body. She let out a long slow sigh once she'd fallen as far as she possibly could, her partner buried deep inside of her tight wet heat. Then, as she sank her fangs back into his throat, she began to ride him.

She rode him slowly and softly for nearly twenty minutes, not moving very much, just holding him inside of her tight dripping cunny while she fed. It was certainly proving to be an effective method of keeping a victim complacent….and for her own part, Evangeline had actually found a way to make blood taste even better.

For his part, John didn't know which was more alarming: the fact that he was fucking one of his students, or the fact that he was fucking a vampire. These worries were soon displaced as he focused on the pleasure, gripping her waist firmly and thrusting up to meet her writhing movements, bouncing her in his lap.

Soon his hands had found their way under her bra, cupping the soft full orbs of her breasts with both hands. Evangeline arched her back and thrust her chest forward into his grasp, forced to crane her neck forward so as to not interrupt her meal. Thumbs brushed against the hard little buds of her nipples, eliciting even more moaning and groaning from their owner.

When she felt that she could no longer deprive herself of one activity while participating in another, Evangeline pulled back from his neck, thick crimson running down the corners of her full luscious lips. Now free to gasp and pant and moan to her heart's content, she began to ride him as vigorously as possible, bouncing up and down his hard throbbing cock, his thick manhood thrusting hard deep and fast, grinding against her inner walls. Almost as an afterthought, his right hand drifted back down her tummy, fingertips searching out for the sensitive little button of her clit. Finding it, he gave it a hard pinch, rolling it between thumb and forefinger as she fucked him.

As the wave of pleasure built up, nearing its crescendo, Evangeline was at a loss as to what to do with her mouth. She had three options: A. She could throw her head back and scream in ecstasy. B. She could sink her fangs back into her partner's tender, delicious throat. Instead, she went with the third option of crushing her lips to his, licking hungrily and screaming into the kiss.

He came with her then, or rather just a little bit afterwards, pushed over the edge by her desperate squirming and the tight clenching of her kegel muscles.

As their various activities came to a climax, John vaguely recalled thinking that were this to be added to the list of procedures, people might be MUCH more inclined to participate in blood drives.

Slowly, the vampire pulled up and off of his dripping shaft, eyes locked on his and that same little smile upon her lips as she pulled her panties up to where they belonged, even as she struggled to keep her lower lips closed tight, thus avoiding a gooey mess on the bed sheets. But she didn't say a word or make a sound, save for the soft pleasurable sigh as the warm sticky mixture filled the crotch of her panties and oozed down her inner thighs.

Evangeline was thankful of her ability to float/hover, as it would be incredibly difficult to maintain a graceful and menacing image when her legs were shaking so badly she couldn't even walk straight. She had made it out onto the balcony before the clock tower struck one a.m. In a flash she was back to her child form, the only signs of what had just occurred being the deep flush in her face and an extremely damp pair of panties.

"Sleep well, Professor. I'll see you at school tomorrow morning. Oh, and DO try to be coy in the classroom Mr. Mallory. I'd rather not have my peers think I'm fucking the teacher." Evangeline kicked off the floor; the insignificant movement still being enough to lift her up onto the balcony railing. Glancing back over her shoulder, she gave John a cute little smile as well as the faintest signs of a blush, and then stepped forward off the railing.

For a split-second John forgot his pupil was immortal and thought he had just witnessed a suicide. He leapt up off the bed and vaulted across the room, heart momentarily stopping as he looked over the balcony.

A slender arm snaked around his neck as she kissed him once more, catching him by surprise. She had been lying in wait just out of sight below the balcony. Well, not really _lying_, more along the lines of floating actually. John tilted his head to see past her, the ground some 30 feet below. At last Evangeline broke the kiss, fighting the urge to giggle.

"My GOD, you are predictable!" Off she flew into the dark of night, leaving an exhausted and slightly woozy Irishman in her wake.

(Chapter Five of Animania Coming Soon!)


End file.
